Fairy Life
by nessa2302
Summary: (5 of my own characters and the rest are hiro mashimas) Couples and adventures. Ichigo and her team like to solve the guilds love problems and normal problems. Together Ichigo,Haru,Nikko and Luna are going to solve all of the guilds problems and have fun on something of their own adventures. (I'm not very good at grammar but I hope you can give my story a chance! Thank you 3)


These characters belong to fairytail and hiro I'm not very good with grammar and such but I guess that's okay,some of these character belong to me as well.

'

CHAPTER ONE

'

Introduction

'

"ICHIGO!" A strong voice yelled. While sighing ichigo turned around. Her and erza were in the middle of a conversation. She tried to see through the crowd of people in the guild to the person calling her name. She saw him,Laxus. "Oi! Laxus!what's up!",She yelled across the guild hall.

Laxus is rarely home and is always on missions with the 'rajinshou'. They usually take faraway missions .

So it was a surprise to see him. Ichigo was ecstatic. LITERALLY. Ichigo is a lightning mage with blue lightning. She also uses a whip. Ichigo is small compared to him so when she ran up to him, Laxus picked her up and sat her on his arm. Laxus and ichigo are in a relationship, and the guild supported them. Even master.

* * *

Ichigo is 5'2 and has pale purple,white, and pale aqua hair. Her eyes are different colors. Her left eye is purple and her right eye is teal. She usually wears a really dark purple crop top with a bright yellow smiley face on it. She wears a skirt the same color as the purple. Ichigo wears combat boots with brown socks and fluffs. Also pale skin and freckles.

(Back to the story)

* * *

Laxus kissed her forehead and grinned. That night they spent the night at her apartment, watching horror movies and eating popcorn. At the end of the night they "had fun" if you know what I mean. They are both very close and love eachother.

* * *

(NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD)

Laxus and Ichigo walked in together,to the guild. He wants to ask her something. They sat down and Laxus spoke "uh, we have never been on a Mission together and alone. So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a long S class mission with me a mission far away from here, just us."

Ichigo is not an S class mage but she is very strong and Laxus is an S class so there wasn't a problem. Ichigo remained silent . She had never been on an S class or been too far away from magnolia. Ichigo spoke "um yeah,I guess,I have never really been on an S class mission.". Laxus told her "yup I know" and laughed. "Let's go later not now maybe next week?"ichigo asked. Laxus nodded. He kissed her shoulder and went to go sit at the bar with Freed.

"Finally your done ! Gray sighed and sat at the table Ichigo was at. Usually that happens people a the guild would come up to any memeber of ichigo team and ask for advice. But it was new for Gray to need advice. Gray started talking "so it's about Juvia" he sighed and kept talking " I told her to stop being obsessive over me and stalking me and this doesn't sound like a problem but she did. I didn't think she ACCTUALLY would listen but this time she did. I do like juvia alot in a romantic way but she ruins it when she acts like a...a...I don't know...A FANGIRL! And it gets worse her and Lyon are together now. You probably knew this because it happened a while ago and now they are serious and I just thought I would stop liking her but I got jealous an I don't know what to anymore. He just come into the guild alot and visits her and she looks HAPPY with LYON, I don't even know how!? Please help me"

Than a girl with really dark blue hair came over " finally someone who feels the same way!". Ichigo looked at the girl and said"Luna stay out of this we all know you like Lyon". Then right after ichigo was done talking Luna said"not only that but Juvia is a total bitch ! For taking MY Lyon!". Gray looked at Luna angrily" go away Luna seriously, your not gonna help". Luna and Juvia are rivals. They are both water mages. Luna is a little bit taller than ichigo and is apart of her team. Luna wears a pale pink t shirt and a blue waterfall skirt with a little bit of lace at the top. She also wears her hair in a big pony tail.

Once Luna left ichigo said "I'll help,not to break them up but for you to get to her". She then whispered "this is what you need to do...*whisper* *whisper*". Once ichigo pulled back from his ear She smiled as Gray said" thanks! I'll try that!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter if you did! And if you like it please favorite/follow my story or me! This is my first fairytail fanfic so yeahhh...ily

Kay bye

-Nessi


End file.
